Basically milling cutters of the mentioned kind have been known for a long time. So for instance the DE 32 36 921 C1 describes a milling tool with an emplacement ring and with adjustment elements arranged between the emplacement ring and the cassette ends. Because of further functional elements being arranged therein, the shape and design of the recesses receiving the cassettes are expensive to produce and complicated. The production of the basic body is related to high costs and besides the basic body can only be used for special purposes.